Trapped in an Elevator
by Nerdwen
Summary: A role-play between PeacockBlue and me: America and England are trapped inside an elevator. France, Hungary, and Japan are spectators. What could go wrong?
1. RP version

Hey! This is PeacockBlue, by the way, doing my bit as guest presenter! This is my intro and also my way of telling you all that the italicised brackets are Nerdwen's notes/questions/comments/answers and the bolded and italicised ones are mine. This is something we did together for the laughs over email (we hold many conversations that are, I assure you, witty, intelligent and always insightful, if slightly disturbing at some points…) This is the crack-ish RP, so take none of this seriously.

The paragraph changes are changes of author, and I'm fairly sure there is nothing more you need to know. If you do, I am sure my co-writer Nerdwen would be only too happy to enlighten you all, right, Nerdwen?

America and England are stuck in an elevator, when they are going to the next World Meeting. Electricity is cut in the elevator, which means no lights, but the only thing that works is the intercom system. Cue France laughing at the unfortunate duo and England yelling back.  
_{How is that for an introduction?}_

**{Since you've not done anything, here goes...}**

France! Just stop laughing at us and do something constructive, for once!

"What? I wanted to yell at France first! I had this epic line!"

*pinches bridge of nose* "America, this is not a game. Stop spazzing out over having 'your lines' 'stolen' and actually start thinking of how we can get out of here."

_{eh, sorry. I had this epic beginning paragraph written up and really wanted to show you it}_

**{I like yours better, but maybe we could do 2 at a time? Or would that be a little confusing?}**

_{sure! Lets make this one more cracky, alright?}_

America pulled out his phone and Googled 'how to get out of an elevator'. "AHA!" he exclaimed, shoving his phone in Arthur's face.

_{Also, England constantly uses the words sod, git, and wanker, whatever that means}_

Hm?

*looks at screen*

Oh! So you just press the door open button!

America repeatedly poked the button with increasing intensity.

**{Wanking - also known as 'a date with Rosie Palm'}**

"Get that out of my face. I can't read if it is only a millimetre away from my eyes, you know." England raised one impressive answer. "Wikipedia? Really? Do you have any idea of how unreliable that website is?" He sighed. "It isn't going to open, America, no matter how hard you try."

_{awkward...}_

"Ugh...fine. The hero always has something new to try!" yelled Alfred as he kicked the door as hard as he could. A huge dent appeared, and he kicked it again. There was a creak, as if something was moving. Suddenly, the elevator plummeted a few floors, and from the intercom came a shout of "AWESOME! Not as awesome as the awesome Prussia, but still"

England cautiously climbed to his feet. "Well done, America," he said dryly, "You just made any chance of getting out of here grow much, much smaller. I really do wonder if there is anything between your ears other than bloody empty space."

America looked vaguely hurt, but only for a second.

_{must..resist...urge...to...write...USUK}_

"Hey England, do you have any trinitrotoluene on you?"

**{this is crack. Go for it}**

"Why would I be carrying an explosive on my way to a World Meeting? I, unlike some people, am not obsessed with having bigger, better and shinier weapons to play with."

_{ok! And, yelling seems to be America's main way of communication}_

"But we could have blasted our way out!", yelled America. A thumping sound drew his attention to the ceiling. He shined his phone up, and saw a loose tile. Being the typical American he was, he threw his phone up, catching both it and the packet that fell out.

'Chocolates', the packet read, he ripped it open, and stuffed his face with it.

"What, exactly, were those doing up there?" Sudden realisation hit him. "America! Don't - don't eat those! Hungary-"

_{How the heck do you read my mind?}_

"These are actually really good! Maybe you could ask France and Hungary for some?"

America rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a flashlight. "Let's do Morse code!"

England ripped the torch out of the other country's hands. "You utter moron! She /spiked/ them with something! And I bet Japan's up there with his notebook as well!"

_{torch=flashlight, right? Otherwise, America would probably be attempting to burn his way out of there}_

"Spiked? Why would she spike it?" innocently asked America. "And, Iggy, isn't it a bit stuffy in here?"

Meanwhile, from the technical room, Hungary was excitedly twiddling her thumbs. "The action is just getting started, Japan! I do hope they don't knock out camera out of place!"

**{yup}**

"Hungary! I'll get you for this!" England started shaking his fist up pointlessly at the ceiling.

"England, I'm hot", complained America, finishing off his can of Coke, and pulling out a Sprite.

His fingers scrabbled uselessly on the can before he dropped it, feeling dizzy. England began contemplating ways of escape

"America... Whatever you do, do not start taking off any clothes... Tough it out like a real man!" The cajoling lacked its usual edge, however, mostly due to the slightly strangled tone from his fear of nudity. **{I just finished seeing France 'getting into the spirit of the Olympic Games', BTW ^-^}**

_{I just had this really awesome idea where England climbs through the ceiling like James Bond and just hangs up there}_

America had picked up the can of sprite and somehow managed to open it.

"What did you say?" he asked, as he flung his bomber jacket at England. He then poured his sprite over his head.

In the tech room, Hungary gaped. "Why isn't the aphrodisiac working right? I could swear I put in enough"

Japan looked pointedly at the fifty identical boxes of chocolates in the room, one of which France was eating from as he watched the two below on the screen.

_{I'm going to steal England's role for a second here}_

"B-but I spiked all of them!" protested Hungary, dashing over to snatch the box out of France's hands.

Meanwhile in the elevator, America was going a bit crazy and trying to hug England. Freaking out ever so slightly, the older nation jumped, grabbed hold of a ceiling beam, and swung himself up. He crouched there, deciding to wait out the crazy American.

"Whoa! England can fly!" said a very excited Frenchman as he attempted to grope Hungary. Out came her frying pan of doom...

England's head tilted upwards as he heard a loud metallic CLANG echoing down the shaft. 'I wonder what that wa-haha-aaas?' "America! Don't - don't touch me!"

America had somehow managed to pull himself up to England's level, and was attempting to grab fold of him. The self-proclaimed double-o-ninja failed to evade America and was caught in a rather clumsy hug.

"Ah, Iggy, have I ever told you you're my wife?"

England flushed a deep red **{your choice as to why!} **and tried to wriggle out of his captor's grasp. "L-let go of me! F-France, I know you can hear me! Let! Us! Ou-ou-out!"

America had buried his face into England's neck, muttering something about how he smelled...nice? Freaky.

"Onhonhonhonhon, little Angleterre, you want him, don't you?"

"Yes, I want him - to get the hell off of me! What the bloody hell were you lot /thinking/?"

"Aww, looks like Angleterre is in denial about l'amour!", teased France.

"UGH! I don't like the bloody git any more than you do! Get him to stop!"

"Onhonhonhonhon it won't wear off until a few hours later! But I'll let you out if we can go into the broom closet together, eh?"

"SHUT UP, FROmmmmmph"

His flailing managed to break the mouth-on-mouth rape by overbalancing them and sending the duo toppling to the floor, where they landed with the older country breaking America's fall - and, possibly a couple of ribs.

_{oh, so that's what you thought of first!}_

England noted the rather compromising position they were in, and started attempting to squirm out of America's grasp. He failed quite spectacularly as America wrapped an arm around him and brought their faces closer and closer...

In his panic, England started to talk at about a mile a second. "Look, America - think about this! Is-is it what you would do normally? No! It - it isn't! L-look just get away from me and we can talk about how you feel! Look just let GO of me!"

America paused for a moment, seeming to consider England's words.

Suddenly, a head poked out from the ceiling, and said in a sing-song voice, "Your rescuer is h- ah, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

_{Would that be Italy?}_

**{your choice! ;)}**

_{Nah. He's too innocent to witness it, and too wimpy to try to be the hero...}_

**{Yet again, I got nothing - your go}**

_{Think! I left that little cliffy just for you!}_

**{*deadpan* I hate you}**

The too-cheerful head's eyes widened at the sight before them. "I-I'll just leave you two alone..."

"No! Don't leave me! I'm going to get raaaaped!" Britain cried.

Clang!

England slumped to the floor beneath his assailant. His potential rescuer had gone and there was nothing he could do to get out of his predicament.

Unless...England summoned all his strength, and bucked his hips up, as hard as he could. He threw the young nation off of him, and delivered a swift blow to a pressure point. As America crumpled to the floor, England sighed in relief. He really had not wanted to do this.

"France," he hissed, "I know you, Hungary and Japan are up there and I know you can hear me. When I get out of here - and trust me, /I will/, you will all wish you had never been born." The threat was all the more powerful from the calmness and venom with which it was delivered.

_{you know what the flying mint bunny is, right?}_

Out of the corner of his eye, England spotted the flying mint bunny flying around the elevator.

A small part of him (a village somewhere in the south, he thought) smiled; he still had at least one ally in all this madness.

_{what village?}_

As if the Bunny could read his mind, it flew up the elevator shaft, returning a few minutes later with a bar of...chocolate?

**{I dunno? Romsey?}**

"Is this untainted, Flying Mint Bunny?"

Unfortunately for him, the Flying Mint Bunny was a closet yaoi fan. It nodded energetically, with an unseen evil glint in its eyes.

England had never had any cause before for him not to completely trust the Flying Mint Bunny, so he unwrapped the Dairy Milk bar **{{Cadbury's - I bow down to you!}}** and started to eat.

_{CADBURY'S IS AMAZINGLY AWESOME! And I like the FMB's personality}_

'Ah, chocolate always makes one feel better, and makes America seem ever cuter', thought England. He did a double take at what he had thought. "FLYING MINT BUNNY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

**{What, the minorly evil one? ) }**

Try as he might, he could not keep his eyes off of the other country. He sidled closer to America who was rubbing his eyes, having barely recovered from the blow that, had been human, would have landed him in hospital.

_{yep! And yay, America back!}_

"Eh, Iggy? What are you doing?" he asked, staring oddly at the Englishman who seemed to be fighting with himself.

"Checking to see that you're... OK," he said in a slightly husky voice, "And it's rather - warm in here, don't you think?"

Off came the jacket. The tie was loosened. The top two buttons of the older nation's shirt were undone.

Apparently the chocolate America had eaten had worn off, as he was now looking at England with slight panic. "England, what are you trying to-"

He was cut off as England covered America's lips firmly with his own. **{Maybe the chocolate could bring out a past form? Just a thought}**

_{Like pirate!England?}_

**{Go for it - ball's in your court}**

"Prepare to be boarded, 'Meri. I've sailed th' s'ven seas and yer the sleek'st schoon'r I've met", growled England, with a wild, feral look in his eyes.

_{Yay for lame pirate pick-up lines!}_

**{*dryly* I noticed.}**

The control room was, of course, in total uproar. There were many, many fangirl-and-boy screams at the 'Boy Love!' going on between the trapped nations, as well as Hungary fervently thanking the Flying Mint Bunny.

In the control room, Japan was drawing his latest UKUS doujinshi, Hungary had awarded the Flying Mint Bunny an honourary Yaoi Club badge, and started filming, and France was still babbling about l'amour.

Apparently, England still had some of the chocolate in his mouth, as America felt dizzy. 'Oh crud not again', he thought.

"Come here and I'll [censored] your [censored] [censored]"

There was still /just/ enough of America's normal (or what /passed/ for normal) self for him to think 'oh shit' and to try to scoot along the floor until he was in slightly less of a corner.

He pulled his legs into his bomber jacket and zipped it all the way up, forming a sort of shield against England.

_{yes, it works better than it sounds}_

England retaliated with extreme force, ignoring a particular nation's screams of delight that could be heard for several miles. He quickly forced America back into submission. **{I hate that my country is so often cast as submissive! It's kind of a bruise to my pride, don't ask me why}**

_{wait...you read that kind of stuff? Anyways, I kind of see them as relatively equal...}_

The two were too into what they were doing to notice the rising of the elevator. England's hands pulled at America's hair, tugging on Nantucket, drawing a gasp. The doors opened, revealing a dark figure in the doorway.

**{NO! NOT LIKE THAT! It's just... he's always shy and hesitant while the other nation tends to take control of the situation}**

Italy blushed as he saw what England and America were doing. It looked like they were enjoying it, though. Maybe he could ask Germany if he'd do that with him? Distracted, he ran right back out of the lift before the doors could close.

_{Shy? He's tsundere! Which means he hides his feelings by being rude to his crush}_

"Ve~ Germany, Germany! I saw America and England doing something fun! Maybe we could try it?", said Italy, as he stopped, panting, in front of Germany.

Germany sighed. "Italy, what is i-" he was cut off as the excitable Italian dragged him by the arm towards the elevator.

**{Yeah, not very many people show him that way. They show him as some shrinking violet. Pisses me off... National pride, and all that}**

Unfortunately for the assembled yaoi fans, the USUK lift had moved and was now manually stuck between floors, so they didn't catch the hot ItaGer action, something that soon changed to GerIta as the blond nation took control. {Italy is too scatty to keep control of /anything/ for long, even if it's just watching a pet tortoise or something. He's adorably cute, though. *whining* I want a pet one!}

_{You have to search UKUS}_

"Huh, now we need to lure Germany and Italy into an elevator of their own, but they're already dating...", mused Hungary. A delighted glint came to the normally reserved Japan's eye.

What great luck for his perverted manga business! _Two_ couples right under his eyes!

The drug was slowly wearing off of England, and as he came back to his senses, and noticed that he was currently lip-locked with America.

He pushed away hastily, using the wall to gain extra speed.

America soon realised what he was doing too, and started flipping out.

England, meanwhile, had started yelling at the Yaoi fangirl who had orchestrated this.

"What have you done to me?! I'm going to need therapy to get over this!" and, as an afterthought, "And I am sending you the bill, France."

America was running into the wall over and over again, hoping for unconsciousness.

"We broke them, Hungary, ma chere."

"Oh well. Let them out; we have enough footage, and Germany and Italy are in the next door one!" she squealed.

_{For some reason I find the words 'we broke them' hilarious}_

The lift rose slightly, and the doors opened. Both nations ran out shouting something along the lines of freedom.

**{What can I say? My sparkling wit has stunned you ;) }**

Their escape was slightly impeded by Canada's presence, but they did not let the shyest nation stop them. He was trampled into the ground, wondering what the hell just happened, while the two traumatised nations resolved never to take the lift again, unless they were in a large, mixed, group.

_{A large, mixed group, eh?}_

They ran straight into the giant cardboard box Japan had prepared for them, stunning them briefly. While they were somewhat discombobulated, Japan took the opportunity to tie them together with some really strong yellow tape that said "CAUTION: UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION"

**{I thought they had resolved it?}**

_{They still refuse to admit that they feel anything for the other}_

With a flourish, authoresses PeacockBlue and Nerdwen bowed, as a sign bearing the words "The End" appeared above their heads.  
*takes a bow to standing ovation*


	2. Story version

America and England are stuck in an elevator, when they are going to the next World Meeting. Electricity is cut in the elevator, which means no lights, but the only thing that works is the intercom system. Cue France laughing at the unfortunate duo and England yelling back.

France! Just stop laughing at us and do something constructive, for once!

"What? I wanted to yell at France first! I had this epic line!"

*pinches bridge of nose* "America, this is not a game. Stop spazzing out over having 'your lines' 'stolen' and actually start thinking of how we can get out of here."

America pulled out his phone and Googled 'how to get out of an elevator'. "AHA!" he exclaimed, shoving his phone in Arthur's face.

Hm?

*looks at screen*

Oh! So you just press the door open button!

America repeatedly poked the button with increasing intensity.

"Get that out of my face. I can't read if it is only a millimetre away from my eyes, you know."

England raised one impressive answer. "Wikipedia? Really? Do you have any idea of how unreliable that website is?"

He sighed. "It isn't going to open, America, no matter how hard you try."

"Ugh...fine. The hero always has something new to try!" yelled America as he kicked the door as hard as he could. A huge dent appeared, and he kicked it again. There was a creak, as if something was moving.

Suddenly, the elevator plummeted a few floors, and from the intercom came a shout of "AWESOME! Not as awesome as the awesome Prussia, but still"

England cautiously climbed to his feet. "Well done, America," he said dryly, "You just made any chance of getting out of here grow much, much smaller. I really do wonder if there is anything between your ears other than bloody empty space."

America looked vaguely hurt, but only for a second.

"Hey England, do you have any trinitrotoluene on you?"

"Why would I be carrying an explosive on my way to a World Meeting? I, unlike some people, am not obsessed with having bigger, better and shinier weapons to play with", retorted England

"But we could have blasted our way out!", yelled America.

A thumping sound drew his attention to the ceiling. He shined his phone up, and saw a loose tile. Being the typical American he was, he threw his phone up, catching both it and the packet that fell out.

'Chocolates', the packet read, he ripped it open, and stuffed his face with it.

"What, exactly, were those doing up there?" Sudden realisation hit him. "America! Don't - don't eat those! Hungary-"

"These are actually really good! Maybe you could ask France and Hungary for some?"

America rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a flashlight. "Let's do Morse code!"

England ripped the torch out of the other country's hands. "You utter moron! She _spiked_ them with something! And I bet Japan's up there with his notebook as well!"

"Spiked? Why would she spike it?" innocently asked America. "And, Iggy, isn't it a bit stuffy in here?"

Meanwhile, from the technical room, Hungary was excitedly twiddling her thumbs. "The action is just getting started, Japan! I do hope they don't knock out camera out of place!"

"Hungary! I'll get you for this!" England started shaking his fist up pointlessly at the ceiling.

"England, I'm hot", complained America, finishing off his can of Coke, and pulling out a Sprite.

His fingers scrabbled uselessly on the can before he dropped it, feeling dizzy. England began contemplating ways of escape

"America... Whatever you do, do not start taking off any clothes... Tough it out like a real man!" The cajoling lacked its usual edge, however, mostly due to the slightly strangled tone from his fear of nudity.

America had picked up the can of sprite and somehow managed to open it.

"What did you say?" he asked, as he flung his bomber jacket at England. He then poured his Sprite over his head.

In the tech room, Hungary gaped. "Why isn't the aphrodisiac working right? I could swear I put in enough"

Japan looked pointedly at the fifty identical boxes of chocolates in the room, one of which France was eating from as he watched the two below on the screen.

"B-but I spiked all of them!" protested Hungary, dashing over to snatch the box out of France's hands.

Meanwhile in the elevator, America was going a bit crazy and trying to hug England. Freaking out ever so slightly, the older nation jumped, grabbed hold of a ceiling beam, and swung himself up. He crouched there, deciding to wait out the crazy American.

"Whoa! England can fly!" said a very excited Frenchman as he attempted to grope Hungary. Out came her frying pan of doom...

England's head tilted upwards as he heard a loud metallic CLANG echoing down the shaft. 'I wonder what that wa-haha-aaas?' "America! Don't - don't touch me!"

America had somehow managed to pull himself up to England's level, and was attempting to grab fold of him. The self-proclaimed double-o-ninja failed to evade America and was caught in a rather clumsy hug.

"Ah, Iggy, have I ever told you you're my wife?"

England flushed a deep red and tried to wriggle out of his captor's grasp. "L-let go of me! F-France, I know you can hear me! Let! Us! Ou-ou-out!"

America had buried his face into England's neck, muttering something about how he smelled...nice? Freaky.

"Onhonhonhonhon, little Angleterre, you want him, don't you?"

"Yes, I want him - to get the hell off of me! What the bloody hell were you lot /thinking/?"

"Aww, looks like Angleterre is in denial about l'amour!", teased France.

"UGH! I don't like the bloody git any more than you do! Get him to stop!"

"Onhonhonhonhon it won't wear off until a few hours later! But I'll let you out if we can go into the broom closet together, eh?"

"SHUT UP, FROmmmmmph"

His flailing managed to break the mouth-on-mouth rape by overbalancing them and sending the duo toppling to the floor, where they landed with the older country breaking America's fall - and, possibly a couple of ribs.

England noted the rather compromising position they were in, and started attempting to squirm out of America's grasp. He failed quite spectacularly as America wrapped an arm around him and brought their faces closer and closer...

In his panic, England started to talk at about a mile a second. "Look, America - think about this! Is-is it what you would do normally? No! It - it isn't! L-look just get away from me and we can talk about how you feel! Look just let GO of me!"

America paused for a moment, seeming to consider England's words.

Suddenly, a head poked out from the ceiling, and said in a sing-song voice, "Your rescuer is h- ah, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

The too-cheerful head's eyes widened at the sight before them. "I-I'll just leave you two alone..."

"No! Don't leave me! I'm going to get raaaaped!" England cried.

Clang!

England slumped to the floor beneath his assailant. His potential rescuer had gone and there was nothing he could do to get out of his predicament.

Unless...England summoned all his strength, and bucked his hips up, as hard as he could. He threw the young nation off of him, and delivered a swift blow to a pressure point. As America crumpled to the floor, England sighed in relief. He really had not wanted to do this.

"France," he hissed, "I know you, Hungary and Japan are up there and I know you can hear me. When I get out of here - and trust me, _I will_, you will all wish you had never been born." The threat was all the more powerful from the calmness and venom with which it was delivered.

Out of the corner of his eye, England spotted the Flying Mint Bunny flying around the elevator.

A small part of him (a village somewhere in the south, he thought) smiled; he still had at least one ally in all this madness.

As if the Bunny could read his mind, it flew up the elevator shaft, returning a few minutes later with a bar of...chocolate?

"Is this untainted, Flying Mint Bunny?"

Unfortunately for him, the Flying Mint Bunny was a closet yaoi fan. It nodded energetically, with an unseen evil glint in its eyes.

England had never had any cause before for him not to completely trust the Flying Mint Bunny, so he unwrapped the Dairy Milk bar and started to eat.

'Ah, chocolate always makes one feel better, and makes America seem ever cuter', thought England.

He did a double take at what he had thought. "FLYING MINT BUNNY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Try as he might, he could not keep his eyes off of the other country. He sidled closer to America who was rubbing his eyes, having barely recovered from the blow that, had been human, would have landed him in hospital.

"Eh, Iggy? What are you doing?" he asked, staring oddly at the Englishman who seemed to be fighting with himself.

"Checking to see that you're... OK," he said in a slightly husky voice, "And it's rather - warm in here, don't you think?"

Off came the jacket. The tie was loosened. The top two buttons of the older nation's shirt were undone.

Apparently the chocolate America had eaten had worn off, as he was now looking at England with slight panic. "England, what are you trying to-"

He was cut off as England covered America's lips firmly with his own. **  
**

"Prepare to be boarded, 'Meri. I've sailed th' s'ven seas and yer the sleek'st schoon'r I've met", growled England, with a wild, feral look in his eyes.

The control room was, of course, in total uproar. There were many, many fangirl-and-boy screams at the 'Boy Love!' going on between the trapped nations, as well as Hungary fervently thanking the Flying Mint Bunny.

In the control room, Japan was drawing his latest UKUS doujinshi, Hungary had awarded the Flying Mint Bunny an honourary Yaoi Club badge, and started filming, and France was still babbling about l'amour.

Apparently, England still had some of the chocolate in his mouth, as America felt dizzy. 'Oh crud not again', he thought.

"Come here and I'll [censored] your [censored] [censored]"

There was still _just_ enough of America's normal (or what _passed_ for normal) self for him to think 'oh shit' and to try to scoot along the floor until he was in slightly less of a corner.

He pulled his legs into his bomber jacket and zipped it all the way up, forming a sort of shield against England.

England retaliated with extreme force, ignoring a particular nation's screams of delight that could be heard for several miles. He quickly forced America back into submission.

The two were too into what they were doing to notice the rising of the elevator. England's hands pulled at America's hair, tugging on Nantucket, drawing a gasp. The doors opened, revealing a dark figure in the doorway.

Italy blushed as he saw what England and America were doing. It looked like they were enjoying it, though. Maybe he could ask Germany if he'd do that with him? Distracted, he ran right back out of the lift before the doors could close.

"Ve~ Germany, Germany! I saw America and England doing something fun! Maybe we could try it?", said Italy, as he stopped, panting, in front of Germany.

Germany sighed. "Italy, what is i-" he was cut off as the excitable Italian dragged him by the arm towards the elevator.

Unfortunately for the assembled yaoi fans, the USUK lift had moved and was now manually stuck between floors, so they didn't catch the hot ItaGer action, something that soon changed to GerIta as the blond nation took control.

"Huh, now we need to lure Germany and Italy into an elevator of their own, but they're already dating...", mused Hungary. A delighted glint came to the normally reserved Japan's eye.

What great luck for his perverted manga business! _Two_ couples right under his eyes!

The drug was slowly wearing off of England, and as he came back to his senses, and noticed that he was currently lip-locked with America.

He pushed away hastily, using the wall to gain extra speed.

America soon realised what he was doing too, and started flipping out.

England, meanwhile, had started yelling at the Yaoi fangirl who had orchestrated this.

"What have you done to me?! I'm going to need therapy to get over this!" and, as an afterthought, "And I am sending you the bill, France."

America was running into the wall over and over again, hoping for unconsciousness.

"We broke them, Hungary, ma chere."

"Oh well. Let them out; we have enough footage, and Germany and Italy are in the next door one!" she squealed.

The lift rose slightly, and the doors opened. Both nations ran out shouting something along the lines of freedom.

Their escape was slightly impeded by Canada's presence, but they did not let the shyest nation stop them. He was trampled into the ground, wondering what the hell just happened, while the two traumatised nations resolved never to take the lift again, unless they were in a large, mixed, group.

They ran straight into the giant cardboard box Japan had prepared for them, stunning them briefly. While they were somewhat discombobulated, Japan took the opportunity to tie them together with some really strong yellow tape that said "CAUTION: UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION"

The End.


End file.
